This Love You Breath
by TenshiCHAOS
Summary: Uchia Sasuke has always promised not to mix his work with personal life.But what happens when he finds out he's married to it. Yep its such a cliche tragedy. YEA mafia fic :D SASUNARU


Hey thanks for clicking into my first story i worked really hard on it took at least three months of perfecting and stuff aha well i hope you all enjoy i would also love some feedback y'know to tell me if its any good or not so drop a review well anyway i don't want to blab or anything so enjoy my story again and stuff XD

rating:M

pairings:sasunaru,kibanaru (little), one sided sakusasu,inosasu, karinsasu,nejinaru,gaanaru,itanaru,oronaru,orosasu

disclaime:yeah a 4'11, clumsy,can't even hold onto a b average girl can own one of the biggest mangaka-anime shessh people get real..

WARNING: this is here to like warn you if you are not very fond of guyxguy relationships then turn back if you do not approve of foul language ie...fuck,or asshole turn back now remember i warned you XD and if you dont know who bonnie and clyde you should look them up cause ill be baseing this on them just a bit diffently my type of i loved that movie.

line breaks: XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXx

talk:"hey"

thought: _hey_

**REWRITTEN**

Summary:Uchia Sasuke has always pronmised not to mix his work woth personal life. But what happens when he finds out he's married to it. Such a cliche tradgedy. YEA mafia fic :D

**PROLOGUE**

To think everything from this point would even prepare me for this the shock of knowing i was betrayed it didn't even hit me till i saw it cross his face his beautiful pale face i have never seen it marred in such an ungodly sneer it almost made me want to cower away far away from here i know we both knew that right now we would have to make a choice to give everything up everything that we worked hard for to get where we were for each other and you know what i wasn't even surprised when he just walked away not even glancing my way, so there he goes just like a ghost to never be in my life again but i guess thats what you get when you fall for an avenger.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:Forbid me to falling**

God did he hate the night

no scratch that he loathed the night

It was always a time when the most _unique_ type of people come out you think he would be used to the constant hookers trying to attach themselves to him or the random drunk man yelling curses and complain about there cheating wives and kids that were not even theirs or how they deserve the promotion.

You know he could stop this and go straight home.

But it was his job and he couldn't just stop it because of minor problems.

But damn if another hooker grabbed on to his arm so help him .

Sighing he brought up his right arm pulling back the sleeve of his midnight black trench coat taking a look at his watch only to sigh again as he saw how late it was no wounder the street wasn't as crowded as it should be.

He shifted a giant black brief case that lay between his slender pale hand and made his way to a giant factory wrinkling his nose in disgust as the walls around it looked decrypted from years of no cleaning the piss yellow wall which looked to be a brighter shade in better days were peeling, windows were broken in from rocks that the local children threw walking closer his sleek black shoes squeaked in the puddles below on the ground rats scatterderd away screeching trying not to get stepped on coming up to a giant double door he carefully placed the brief case on the floor dragging a tired hand through blue-black oddly shaped hair he took a last drag of his cigarette maybe if his client didn't kill him this would, finally sucking in till only the bud of the cigarette was left he dropped it on the floor bringing his leg and crushing it. looking back at the door he knocked twice the loud bang of it echoed out to the now empty roadways with only a few street lamps on keeping him from supreme darkness.

He waited there for a minute hands buried in his black denim jeans his also black turtle neck shirt lay slightly wrinkled covering a very drool worthy chest his piercing coal black eyes started intently at the door growing impatient suddenly a soft cricking brought his attention to a little slot looking panel in the middle of the door where a set of dark brown eyes were seen.

"state the password" a male voice drifted out of the slot.

looking at it he smirked eyes shimmering with amusement recited the password from sheer memory

"l'ère du serpent augmente"**(1)**he said his voice came out sounding like a rich cream yet cold enough to make any man wet there pants and women drop theres

there was a grunt from behind the door and a few muffled voices till the sound of a latch being unlocked the sound of feet moving the solid brown peeling doors opened he flinched slightly when the sound of metal scraping against pavement reached his ears he bent down slightly and picked up the forgotten brief case from the floor walking into the factory he could see a few men bowing to him each of them had a very distinctive tattoo curling up form the base of their neck to the top of there chin nodding to each of them he continued his venture into the the building

"welcome back sasuke" a cold voice drifted though out the dark fallowed by a deep throatily laugh

smirking he looked up to the direction the voice came from pivoting his body slightly to the left hands in his pockets he greeted said person with a bemused smile his coal black eyes meeting malice yellow ones.

"hello to you too orochimaru"

sticking out his hand he watched as the man glided forward like a snake going for his prey grin still in place, pale hands clasped against pale hand both smirking. letting go sasuke took the brief case off of the floorand holding it out it in front of him. orochimaru held a look of indifference towards it concentrating directly on the case before looking back into the eyes of amused black again sasuke placed the brief case back on the floor eyes still locked with orchimaru's

"is there something wrong orchimaru" amusement laced in his voice

orchimaru sneered before bending down picking up the brief case by the younger's feet then straighting himself out brushing the would be dust of his black and grey suit.

"ofcorse not sa-su-ke" orochimaru purred.

Sasuke shivered but quickly dismissed it and glared at orochimaru who smirked back in return before taking a step back then completely turning walking over to a dark wooded table with a small desk lamp placing the brief case carefully on it sasuke watched the mans every movement before coming to rest at the brief case watching as the older man called his muscler hench men forward. sighing he ran a tired hand through his hair little speaks of sweat trickled down his brow _god dosent this man have an air con _turning his body hands shoved in pockets he made his way to the door black trench coat trailing behind him.

"i think I'll be leaving now"

"why don't you stay a little longer we hardly spend enough time together"

chuckling he shook his head "no my job here is done and i have a husband to get back to"

"fine"pausing the emotions on his face twisted in to a sninister grin.

"oh and sasuke please tell naruto i said hello and that i miss himdearly" a long pink tongue slithered behind pearly white teeth

"hn" sasuke grunted in response

making it to the door he nodded to the bowed men waiting for them to unhatched the door before taking his leave hearing the drifting laugh of orochimaru, slipping his hands into his pockets he made his way to a sleek black convertible Porsche fishing for the keys pushing raven locks out of his face he unlocked the door gracefully sliding in and starting the car he reached over the next seat grabbing a black razor phone flipping it open he pressed speed dial 1 and waiting for the rings before a familiar voice pooped up

"hello uchia residents" came a cheerful greeting

smirking sasuke stomped on the gas peddle the black car zoomed in the darkness shifting the phone to the other ear he listened to the other on the line breath become impatient before 'HMPHING'

"look who ever this is you better answer"the voice said annoyed

sasuke breathed into the phone "moron"

a gasped fallowed the word then the sound of something breaking then finally a curse sasuke rolled his eyes at his husbands clumsiness

"dobe you better not have broken something important cause when i get home i'll-"

"sheesh calm down sasuke it was only a dish" the 'moron' interrupted

sasuke snorted before changing lanes on the road quickly clicking a button next to the steering wheel a light flashed he looked to the side before doing a left turn the going straight on the highway

"it wasn't 'only' a dish moron how many have you broken already this month" sasuke asked

there was a mumbling on the other line sasuke raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow before responding to his spouse

"how much moron" he pressed further, more mumbling came

"naruto how much?"

"okay damn i have broken 8 plates, 3 cups, 4 and 5 vases are you happy sheesh" naruto said quietly adding on _bastard_

smirking sasuke made another quick left turn coming complete on a freeway

"anyway when are you getting home dinner has already gotten cold and i am so not heating it up for you"

"I'm getting home soon i promise"

"..."

"what, whats wrong now"he said sighing at the quietness of the other line

"you always say that but you get home late anyway sasuke you,your not "sasuke quickly interrupted the blond

"no for god sake naruto i am not cheating on you, okay i love _you_ and only _you_" an exasperated look crossed his face.

the car speed up as he quickly shift gears lights flashed by as buildings quickly blurred past.

"sooo you don't have to love someone to cheat on them"

"Y'now what naruto I'm almost home ill talk to you there Kay"

naruto sighed "fine come home soon"

"i will...bye"

"yeah bye" sasuke noticing the disappointed tone

he let a deep sigh escape before snapping shut his phone.

quickly changing lanes once again as he got closer the sights became more familiar to him before turning a quick left turn into a dark street he slowed down a came to a complete stop in-front of a three story Victorian looking house all lights were on showing people were still awake at such an ungodly time.

Taking his keys out of the ignition the cars light faded out.

Slumping back into his seat he dragged his hand from his forhead and down his mouth he rested there sitting in silence of his car before shrugging of his trench coat and taking off his black turtle neck shirt pale chizzled chest shined in the moonlight reaching into the back seat he grabbed a regular plastic bag shifting the contents of it, finally taking out a white silk shirt he slipped it on his trench coat and shirt in replace for it before throwing it to the backseat.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping out of his car the feeling of the brisk morning air hit him square in the face- wait the air isnt hard and what was the sudden pain from his nose coming from- looking down he saw an innocent shoe sitting on the ground he reached up and rubbed at his nose the familar taste of blood ran through his mouth.

curseing he looked up in the direction (or where he thought) of the shoe came from eyes landidng on a beautiful figure naruto stood before him arms squared anad crossed looking like to make himself look more indemidating his right foot tapping against the black gravel of the road above him the steert lamp shone down on him framing his hair to look like a golden halo, blue eyes blazing waiting for a challenge.

smirking sasuke kicked the shoe aside hands shoved into his pockets as he made his way to his beatiful _wife_.

Naruto on the other hand huffed and stuck his toungue out at his smirking husband before turing his heel in the opposite direction towards their house making sure to wiggle his hips a little more for an extra tease.  
Groaning sasuke wacthed as naruto sauntered back up the curve to there walkway his hips swinging lift to right unconsciously licking his lips imanging that sweet ass hovering above him waiting for his manhood to enter and finally-

"HEY BASTARD HURRY UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO SLEEP OUTSIDE"naruto voice broke though his rather intresting thoughts

swiping at the drool that manage to escape he walked towards his smiling husband making sure to take longer strides finally resching naruto. he stood infront of the blond because he was a head taller gazed down upon him, naruto's giant grin was replaced with a gentler sweet smile as he gazed into sasukes eyes.

Taking the initiative he closed the distance grasping the pale tan chin he took naruto's lips into his grinning into it when a soft mewl drifted to his ears wrapping his arms around the slim waist he pulled naruto's smaller frame into his own. Naruto pressed further into the ravens body wrapping his arms around his neck giggling as sasuke nibbled at his lower lip the swipping his tongue over it taking the hint naruto opened his mouth wide fully submitting to the others tongue as it grazed over his.

Soon the need for oxygen became stronger and stronger reluctantly pressing away from eachother sasuke leant down panting in the crook of naruto's neck, naruto trying to cacth his breath as well smiling he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to sasuke's forhead sasuke smirked at his morons cuteness.

"hey" naruto still panting started

"yeah"

"i think we should go in it's could you know"

smirking even wider "maybe we can inside and i can" he stopped to cup naruto's butt "heat you up a little"

chuckling naruto pulled away "or maybe you can go take a shower and we can both get some sleep hmmm."

frowning sasuke looked away " i liked my idea better" he straightned himself out

naruto smiled before leaning on the tips of his toes and placed a quick kiss on the pouting lips then taking off to the direction of their house opening the door half way calling back to a stunned sasuke.

"well lifes not always what you want bastard" his laugh spread though the dark street even when the door closed.

all though he would deny it to anyone sasuke let a small smile creep upon his lips fallowing the lead of his blond rushing though the door once again captureing his pink lips.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

unfortunately missing the glowing yellow eyes that curved with glee as they fallowed the couples every move a dark maliced laugh filled the empty street to only be heard by the wandering rodents.

_"vous serez les mines mon beau soleil"_(2)

chuking the figure stood making his way through the dark streets

_"Je ne vais pas vous perdre de nouveau"_

TBC

OH THE FLUFF :D

(1)-I'm not very good at french so yeah tell me if that's wrong but it should mean "the era of the snake will rise"

(2)- well you can find out what that one means :X

Tell me if the french is wrong im not good and all so if i offend just tell me kay.

reviews would be loved and cherished :D flames would be used to do a black magic ritual to curse you :D

* * *


End file.
